Revenge is an act of passion
by selana1505
Summary: Kind of a follow up to A lost bet, but can be read on its own, it's just a bit of PWP. Jack had tricked John into losing a bet, now it's time for John to make him pay - in their usual way which ends up in lots of sex ;-


Kind of a follow up to A lost bet, but can be read on its own, it's just a bit of PWP. Jack had tricked John into losing a bet, now it's time for John to make him pay - in their usual way which ends up in lots of sex ;-) Written for the March lottery challenge at bdsm_fandom on livejournal, kinks included are: Bites/bruises, object penetration, bondage  
>Thanks to my beta kelticbanshee<p>

Jack found himself pressed face first into the wall as soon as he entered the living room. Before he could do anything, his hands were cuffed behind his back and an arm across his upper back pressed him even harder into the wall. He could feel John's familiar body press into him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack pressed out through gritted teeth and tried to push himself off the wall.

"Promised you I'd make you pay for tricking me, didn't I?" John's voice was soft, mocking, his breath moved the hair on the back of Jack's neck. "Well, it's payday now, today we're playing according to my rules." Jack could feel John smile against his shoulder when he moved even closer, rubbed his erection over Jack's arse.

Jack had feared that John had decided to turn him in for some prize on his head or another, you never could be sure with him. But this was different, would be fun. Jack felt his own cock harden in response to being overpowered, restrained by John. But to give up without a fight now would only be half as much fun, so Jack pushed back again. "Stop it, John." He put up a bit of a struggle, tried to get out of John's hold.

"Oh, but you're enjoying it, Jack, I know you do." John teased him. A hand slid around, in between the wall and Jack, rubbed his erection through his jeans. "Stop denying it, you're getting off on this." John squeezed his cock, the sensation almost too much, too painful. Jack gasped. "But if you want me to force you, just keep struggling." John's voice teased and at the same time gave him an out. Jack knew, if he stopped moving now and told John to let go, he would. But Jack didn't want him to stop, this was one of their favourite games after all. One of them would 'force' the other into submission, it would be rough and oh so good. He groaned as John squeezed his cock again and pressed into the touch, he wanted more.

Suddenly the hand was gone, Jack was pulled back by the cuffs around his wrists, the metal bit into his skin. He stumbled a bit at the fast movement, then was turned around, shoved forwards and down again, landed face first on their sofa. He was bent over, chest and face pressed into the synthetic leather, hips on the armrest, arms pulled up in a way that he couldn't move without hurting himself. John's weight rested on his arse and lower back, held him still when he tried to get up.

"Do you want to dislocate your shoulder? If not you'd better stop fighting me now." John's voice was low and even, didn't show the effort it must cost him to hold Jack down like this. But he was right, due to the way John was holding him, Jack would be more likely to injure himself than get free - John knew what he was doing. Jack stilled under him, it felt good to be completely helpless. "That's better." John purred, then lowered Jack's arms until they rested on his back. He leaned over Jack, so he was covering him completely, pressed him even harder against the armrest - which would for sure leave bruises on his hips. Jack could feel John's breath on his neck now, lips, a tongue, teasing, licking. Then John bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, but not breaking skin. Jack groaned, he loved when John marked him like that.

"Hold still now, I don't want to cause any permanent damage." John's breath ghosted over his neck, then he got up. Jack missed his weight, his warmth, but didn't move. John usually had good reasons if he warned him not to move. A shiver ran down his spine when something cold, hard touched his skin under his shirt - a knife, his brain supplied belatedly, dull edge pressing lightly into his back. The sound of tearing fabric, cold metal moving over his back, shoulders, arms with swift, secure movements, then his shirt fell away. The knife clattered to the floor, then John's hands were on his back, sometimes gently stroking, then pressing hard into his muscles. Fingernails scratched over his shoulder blades. Jack arched into it, let himself get lost in the sensations of the pleasure and pain John inflicted on him, nothing else mattered. All he knew was John's touch, the solid pressure of him against his arse, the gasps and moans he couldn't hold back, John's encouraging murmurs. Jack didn't know how much time had passed, didn't care, but he felt John's hands move over his sides, to his stomach, down to the waistband of his jeans. Another moan escaped him and he pressed back into John.

"So impatient." Jack could hear John's grin. "But I'm not ready to fuck you yet, I want to play with you a bit more. Just let me get your jeans out of the way." With that, Jack's jeans were pulled down to his knees, the cool air on his now exposed skin made him shiver. Then he saw John pull a box out from under the sofa, open it slowly - he obviously wanted Jack to notice what it contained. Jack gasped, the box held the two biggest of the metal plugs he had bought a while back, and they were resting in ice water. A cool, slick finger - no, two - pressed into him, started to move in and out, rubbed over his prostrate. Jack groaned, pushed back on them, his gaze still fixed on the box with the plugs. "Tell me Jack," John purred, "which one should I use?"

Jack shivered at the thought of the big, cold metal object, but John's fingers were distracting him, fucking him faster now. They had pushed him dangerously close to orgasm and all that came out of his mouth was a strangled sounding: "John..."

"Oh no, you don't get to come yet, and don't you dare come before I tell you to." John's voice was hard now, the teasing gone. Jack gasped as John's fingers suddenly left him. "Well, if you don't decide, I'll just have to chose myself. I'm sure you can take the big one." John bent down over him and picked the biggest of the plugs out of the ice water. Jack gasped as cold drops splashed down on his lower back, his arse. Then it pushed against him, inside. God, it was so cold, too much, he shivered all over and strained against the cuffs that were holding his wrists together. They dug painfully into his skin, would leave marks. Then a warm, comforting hand smoothed over his back, rested on his lower back, held him still. "Relax, Jack." John's voice was soft again, calming. It helped Jack to get over the initial shock of the cold object penetrating him and he relaxed slowly. "That's better." John's voice was steady, familiar, so was his warm hand on Jack's back, such a contrast to the cold plug. Slowly John pushed it in a bit further, eased it out again, pushed in some more. Every time he pushed in it stretched Jack a bit more, sent the cold a bit deeper into him.

"John, please..." He whined, not sure if he wanted more or if he wanted it to stop, he was overwhelmed by the sensations. John's body heat, the icy cold pushing inside him, being stretched to a point that was almost painful, too much - and yet not enough. Jack whimpered as John pulled the plug almost all the way out, then cried out as it was pushed in again - all the way this time, until it settled deep inside him. Cold seeped through his body from inside, John's body covered his again, oh so warm. A jeans clad erection rubbed against his arse, over the base of the plug, made it shift inside and send more cold and pleasure through his body. A hand, warm, hot, closed around his almost painful erection, teased. He was so close, wanted, needed to come.

John let go of him and chuckled. "Oh no, not yet, Jack. You'll have to take care of me first." Jack felt himself be pulled up, away from the sofa, pushed down to his knees. He opened his eyes, hadn't even noticed he had closed them before. John had just opened his own jeans and freed his cock. Jack licked his lips at the sight, opened his mouth without being prompted to. John grabbed the hair at the back of Jack's neck, started to fuck his mouth. He seemed to be almost as desperate as Jack to get off, his thrusts were hard, fast, Jack could barely breath, struggled to stay upright. With his hands bound behind his back, his balance was off - and it didn't help that every movement made the big, cold plug shift inside. Jack moaned around John, he was so close, if the plug hadn't been so cold he probably would have come by now without being touched. He thought he would go crazy, couldn't do anything to push himself over the edge, could just hold still and let John take his pleasure in his mouth. It didn't take long, then John's movements got erratic, he stilled and came with a suppressed groan. Jack swallowed around him, licked him clean, then moaned softly when John let his cock slip out of his mouth.

"You've got such a talented mouth." John knelt down in front of him, kissed him slow and deep. His hands steadied Jack who leaned into the warm and steady presence. John broke the kiss, nibbled down to Jack's neck. "I think you deserve a reward now." He whispered into Jack's ear. One hand, warm, strong, wrapped around Jack's erection, the other moved around, over his arse, started to pull on the plug, fucked Jack with it, cold, hard, so good. John bit his neck again, leaving marks where everyone would be able to see them, synchronized the movement of his hand, heat wrapped around his cock, cold pushing into him. Pleasure, pain, Jack couldn't separate the sensations any more, it all combined to a delicious feeling that surged through his body, build up until he couldn't take any more.

With a cry that could have been John's name he came, shuddered, collapsed in John's arms, put his head on John's shoulder. The plug slid out of him, he felt empty, satisfied, safe. Jack didn't move for a long while, let John hold him, until he had caught his breath, until everything felt real again. Strong arms were wrapped around him, a metallic click, his wrists were free. Jack's arms moved around John's waist, held him close. Some time later, it didn't matter how much, he lifted his head and smiled at John, who was smiling back.

"I really should cheat more often if it leads to something like this." Jack joked.

John laughed and pulled him to his feet. "As if we needed an excuse to get up to some fun." John buttoned his jeans up, then looked at Jack, who's jeans were still tangled around his calves. He giggled. "Do you need some help with that? I fear I've made quite a mess of you."

Jack looked down, saw the beginning of bruises on his hips where the armrest had dug in, his stomach was covered in come, his wrists were bruised from the cuffs, his jeans a tangled mess around his legs, one shoe still on, the other lost somehow, he couldn't remember when. He giggled as well and undressed. "I don't care, but you owe me a new shirt." He turned towards the bathroom, then looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Or you could make up for ruining it by helping me in the shower."

John laughed, pulled his shirt over his head, removed his boots and jeans and followed him in record time. "The shirt was ugly anyway." He teased. "But you know that I'll never pass up an opportunity to shower with you."

They kept grinning and teasing each other until they were under the shower, then made the most of the hot water. They weren't up for more sex yet, but enjoyed to touch and caress. When the water started to run cold, they quickly dried up and slipped naked into bed for a short nap. Tonight they'd finally seal the deal on their current con, then they could leave this planet. But it didn't really matter where they went, wherever they would go, they would make the most of it.


End file.
